


Trapped

by DigitalDreamer431



Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/pseuds/DigitalDreamer431
Summary: Yamato and Taichi get separated from the others and must find a way to reunite with the others once again. Yamachi/Yamatai





	Trapped

I was inspired by the artist Shigerugal's art piece called Digimon: Yamachi- I'll get us out of here and it's mini scenario.

Declaimer: I don't own Digimon

Takes place in the digital world. (DA 01)

The floor began to crack and shake underneath Yamato, Takeru, Hikari, and Taichi. Yamato and Taichi pushed their siblings out of the way. The ground gave way and Yamato and Taichi fell in. They heard everyone shouting their names before they meet darkness. They got separated from the others and their partners.

Specks of dust fall from the ceiling, hitting Taichi as he slowly wake up.

_Man, what happened_ , he wondered as he grabs head. He looks around seeing if he recognizes anything. He stops when he notices Yamato passed out. He runs over to him as fast as possible, shaking him with worry.

"Yamato", he said but all he got was a groan as Yamato turned away.

"Come on, Yamato get up", he said as he shakes Yamato slightly harder.

Yamato groans and wakes up. His eye sight blurry but he could make out Taichi's silhouette.

"You okay", asked Taichi as he offered a hand to Yamato. Yamato nods as he takes Taichi's hand. Taichi pulls him up but he stumbles a bit and falls into Yamto's arms who unconsciously wrapped around him, trying to steady him. Yamato noticed what he dong released him. Poor Taichi fell on his ass.

"Geeze thanks", Taichi said as he rubbed his sore ass.

Yamato's eyes instantly adjusted to darkness, not realizing that his eyes gave off a glow. Yamato looks around and notice that they were in a tunnel and  there was a dead end behind them. The only option is to move forward.

"Taichi follow me and stay close", said Yamato but Taichi shook his head.

"He should lead" protested Taichi only to trip over a rock. Yamato caught him.

Yamato sighs saying that "his eyes already adjusted to the darkness so he can see".

Taichi clings on to Yamato's shirt and remains silent. Yamato shivered as he felt Taichi's breathe.

_They need to get out soon_ thought Yamato. He noticed that there was something going on with him especially when Taichi is involved whether he is too close or getting on his last nerve. Taichi stirs something within him. That the longer he stays in the digital world, the harder the urges are to control or suppress them.

They continued to walk desperately trying to find a way out. Out of the corner of Yamato's eye, there was something lurking around in the shadows. He quickly pushed Taichi down caging him in as the thing lounge for them. Only to miss.

Taichi gasped as he noticed Yamato's eyes glowed a light blue. Yamato noticed the staring.

"What's wrong?" asked Yamato.

"Nothing", Taichi stated.

They had other things to worried about such as getting away and finding the others. Yamato grabs Taichi's hand and pulled him up as they began to run. They see the enterance just a few feet away. The light shining through. They noticed that it seems like beginning to slowly close.

Not knowing if they would make it through, Yamato grabs Taichi bride style and jumped through as it begins to close. Taichi clinging to Yamato's shirt like his life depended on it. They made it in time just to see it close. They both shielded their eyes until they adjusted to bright light.

"Umm could you put me down", Taichi asked with a red face as struggles to escape.

Yamato suddenly doesn't want to let go. He liked having Taichi in his arms.

"Come on, let go", Taichi said as he tug on Yamato's shirt.

Yamato sighs at Taichi's persistence and leads down and kisses him. Taichi gasped before closing his eyes and slowly kissing back. They slowly parted staring at each other shocked. Taichi noticed that Yamato's eyes no longer glowed.

_Hmmm_ Taichi wondered but decided not to ponder much about it.

Yamato. Taichi. they heard their names being echoed by their friends. Yamato reluctantly released Taichi from his hold but kept their hands linked together as they followed the voices of their friends and Digimon partners.

Who knows maybe Yamato hiding secret even he has no knowledge of.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this story on Wattpad and Amino account.


End file.
